Over the last several years, as the foot-strike patterns of running and walking have been better understood, many running shoe features have been developed for providing increased foot control in order to prevent injury, and maximize comfort. These developments have tended to focus on the medial, plantar arch region of the foot and sole, into which the ankle bends during pronation, as well as on the ankle-heel region, which first receives the loads of foot strike. Such devices have included, for instance, medially inclined and dual density midsoles, resilient midsole pegs, hard rubber heel tabs for inhibiting compression of the midsole in selected areas, rigid, embedded heel skirts and flared, upturned outsoles. On the shoe upper, counters have been extended forwardly on the medial side of the shoe, and have been tried in various materials to achieve the competing goals of support and flexibility.